


To Be Reborn Is To Start Anew

by Viridi_Leaf015



Category: Dragons Defenders of Berk, Dragons Race to the Edge, Dragons Riders of Berk, How Train Your Dragon 2, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), how to train your dragon 3 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Canon Divergence - Hiccup Leaves Before The Final Training Test, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Eventual Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Hiccstrid Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, M/M, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Own Characters - Freeform, Supernatural things, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_Leaf015/pseuds/Viridi_Leaf015
Summary: Tired of being the village runt Hiccup decides to up and leave berk with Toothless where they encounter a storm that almost kills them both, what happens though is quite the opposite. Hiccup has an epiphany with a Viking warrior from Valhalla. She tells him that it is his destiny to be the one to unite dragons and humans in peace and harmony all over the world.To Hiccup, that doesn't sound too bad. But he's gonna need some help
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	To Be Reborn Is To Start Anew

Hi there! I suck at summaries and I did not want it to be too long so the gist is, Hiccup leaves before the final exam and leaves berk and starts his own tribe. I don't want to spoil anything! It will be a slow burn story, as detailed as I can as I personally are a sucker for them. I will allow the readers imagination on some things such as clothing/ armour, locations or descriptions (unless described otherwise) with a rough summary of what I'm describing as I prefer when reading other stories to have a little freedom in what I am imagining. IT IS a Hiccstrid, a slow burn relationship. ummmmm can't think of anything else I have to say. Oh! I am not really sure how long each chapter will take or the time between updates as this is my first story ever, but I will try my best!

Constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome! Be sure to leave comments and kudos!

Hope you all enjoy my story!


End file.
